


Power Rangers: Supergirl Version

by JediRanger



Category: Power Rangers, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: AU Power Rangers/SupergirlI Suck at Summaries also Writing But This was Hard work So Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Suck at Summaries also Writing But This was Hard work So Enjoy!

"Whoa!" Kara tries to hold on from Alex’s Crazy Driving 

"What? i Just wanna Be there for the Bon fire!" as Alex is trying to Drive 

"Sure you are!” as alex makes a hard right 

Alex stopped at the back of the School and the bon fire was right Across the Field Alex Parked 

"Wait What are we doing here?" As Kara gets out of the car 

Alex gets out of the Car she opens her Trunk “because of the this” there was Sign from the their Rivial school it said “Welcome to Oval City High School” 

"Wait you stole this?” Asked Kara 

"Yup and we are going to burn it” as alex was proud of her work 

"Burn it? "as kara questions 

"Yeah at the Bon Fire" as alex she pointed at the bon fire 

"Don’t we have to go" As Kara Whined 

"Of course we do" Alex laugh "Maggie and the guys invited us" 

"Ugh" As kara puts her head down 

"What the matter?" Alex looking Kara "I know you’re lying the Crinkle" as she touch her forehead 

"Mon el is going to be there and things ended badly" as Kara fidgets her fingers 

"Don’t worry if he comes near you ill Slap him" as Alex patted Kara back 

"awww i love you" said Kara looking at Alex 

"love you too now lets go burn this" as Alex picked up the sign from the trunk and close the trunk "come on help me" kara gets the other side of the sign 

As kara and alex run up to the bon fire their Classmate begin to cheer alex on. alex pumped her fist up to the air as they Threw the rivals sign into the burning fire the sign quickly burned everybody Chanted “Alex! Alex! Alex!” .kara could stop laughing as alex put her fists into the air and pumped them along the chant 

"Nice Babe!" as Alex’s Girlfriend Maggie Came behind her and put her arms around her wist “hey Little Danvers” as Maggie looked at Kara. Kara Waved hi 

"Wow you actually did it can believe i doubted you" as James walked from the side with winn too as he waved to kara 

"Bad mistake you made" Kara said 

"You should’ve warned me" said James 

"Wheres the fun in that?" as Kara put her hands up 

“Atta Girl” as Alex nudge Kara 

they laughed as they looked at the fire of their rival 

"ALEX!” said Max Lord 

"Oh no not this douchebag” said alex looking at him. Alex knew of him he was the Quarter back of Oval City High School. he was the Biggest Douchebag ever he was with his Bitch Girlfriend Cat Grant who the most Popular girl in school but Alex didn’t care. 

"did you just burned our Sign? “as Lord Was walking up to Alex 

"Yeah i did" as Alex said with a Smirk “you burned ours” 

"You Cocky little Shit how about we Teach you Lesson” as he got in her face 

"Do your Worst" as alex said back 

Lord’s Gang started to Laugh he looked at them and quickly pickup Alex and made is way to the fire once. he got to the fire kara ran on the side of him and pushed him and punch him in the face Alex was on the floor trying to get up as Maggie was helping her. 

"did you just Punch me you Twerp?" as he wiped the blood from his mouth 

"are you going to ask stupid questions or are going to Come at me" Said Kara confidently

"Ohhh this Twerp has claws" said Cat Grant 

Max started to walk towards her but the Police came everybody ran “ill get you later twerp!” as Lord started to run too “Lets Go!” said Alex as kara and everybody followed. they were making there away to their car alex kissed Maggie as she got in her own car they both started their cars. Alex made her away out of the School. She was Hauling ass to drive away from the Police this wasn’t the first time Alex has been arrested. As Alex made a Right turn at the Light a car when right into them causing them into roll sideways they both saw a blur. They were hanging up side down Alex looked at Kara and passed out. 

Alex woke up in the Hospital with Kara waking up next to her “Well that was Stupid” as Alex joked “Shut Up!” as Kara was Annoyed she couldn’t believe she would be joking right now. Alex and Kara heard Running footsteps near her as the Door swing right open. “What the Hell were you thinking?!” Said Eliza Alex’s and Kara’s mom as she looked at both at her Daughters. 

"Mom we weren’t" as alex was trying to explain 

"Don’t!" as Eliza stopped Alex from Talking 

They all looked at each other their father Jeremiah walked in “the Doctors said theres no Broken bones or head injuries” Eliza felted relived “thank god” but as jeremiah looked in disappointment Eliza looked at him “what happened?”. “Police said alex Burned Private Property and kara was with Her so they Have it be in House Arrest and detention” Said Jeremiah. 

"What??" Said Alex and Kara 

"I know i have to have it but why Kara she didn’t help me" said Alex pissed for her own actions "Kara I’m sorry" as alex began to cry. 

"Its ok we will get though this" said Kara and Kara knew it wasn’t ok but she’s always there for Alex 

"I hope you do learn from this" Said Eliza looking at them "i just want you two to Graduate school and stop getting into trouble" as Eliza walked out so did Jeremiah.

"Great i Fucked up again” as alex began to cry again

Kara didn’t say anything and room was full of silence. They couldn’t look at each other Kara cried a little.

3 Days Later they were out of the hosptial they filled the paper work and lefted. As they waited for Jeremiah to pick them up still their was silence they are standing together in the parking lot Kara looked at Alex. 

"I told you I’m with you in this” said kara 

"no you're not!" as she snapped at kara i shouldnt took you with me wiping her tears

"no you shouldn’t but i went anyways" 

"yeah look where it got us" 

"whatever i finally got in trouble and it feels good" 

Alex laughs “You dork” 

A car came around the corner and parked were the girls were standing. “Hey Girls Come on sorry I’m late” as Kara alex got in the car and put their seat belts on and alex closed the Car door “so Alex you can’t drive anymore so ill drive you two school as Jeremiah was Driving Alex nodded “ok”. . As they returned home Jeremiah parked the car in the drive way Kara and Alex got off the Car and closed the doors as they were walking to the front door they stopped in their tracks they saw the car they wrecked in the Garage alex sighed “is this a reminder of our screw up” said Kara alex looked at her “yes it is” as Jeremiah walked inside they both went inside too as alex went inside Eliza Ran up to her hugged her. 

"Im so sorry honey i snapped at you i just get worried when you do reckless stuff" as Eliza hugged her tighty 

"Its ok mom i don’t blame you and I’m sorry" as she rubbed her moms back ill clean up my mess and start acting right 

"Thank you sweetie i love you so much you and Kara" as eliza looked up at Kara come here Kara sweetie as she reached for her to come and join in on the hug 

They all grouped hug and a parted when Alex and Kara both when to their rooms and slept getting ready for tomorrow for detention.


	2. Chapter 2

the Next Morning 

Jeremiah drove them to school as he parked in front of the school slience was in the car kara and alex didn’t feel like coming detention but they have to. “Have Fun girls!’ "Thanks Dad!” as Kara and Alex got out of the car making their way towards to the schools front doors walking to in the hallways and hallways were empty . . As Alex stopped at the Door of detention she took a deep breath and open the door and walked down the stairs to the classroom.there was some student already in detention 

"What the!” as Alex Spotted James, Winn and Maggie "what are you guys doing here?!"

"We just got detention because they though we were with you guys" answered Maggie walking toward Alex kiss her lips.“ i heard what happened I’m so glad you’re ok” as she hugged her. 

"Thanks babe" said Alex as they parted but its strange to see you here as she look at Winn 

"Pfft whatever" Said Winn 

"OK GUYS SIT WHERE EVER!" Said Mr.Snapper 

They all sat down mind their business Alex was talking to Maggie and holding hands and James was Sitting down with his feet on the Desk as Kara and Winn were Talking too all the sudden there was girl walking down to the classroom as she was walking down kara was starring at her like she was the most gorgeous person she has ever seen. This girl was Pale and black hair her eyes were green eyes kara couldn’t stop looking at them She was wearing a Black Skirt with a White tank top and and Black Leather jacket. Kara couldn’t stop looking at her she hasn’t seen her before in the school until just now.

"Great for you to join us Lena! Now take a Seat!" Said Mr.Snapper "Ok you are here until 3pm so do whatever and NO FIGHTS OR NOT NONSENSE!". 

Everybody Nodded and shook from Snappers shouting 

"Hey Little Danvers! are you ok there?" as Maggie shouted across the room Kara still looking at Lena 

"Uh What? Yeah I’m Fine” As Kara quickly shaked her head and looked at Maggie 

Everybody starting to talk again to each other the people mind their business and didn’t do anything was Lena and james. kara wanted this to be Over and get out of there. 

"Hey Guys I’m Sorry I’m Late" Said Mon el Waving to the Others as he walked to Winn knocking his stuff off to talk to Kara “hey baby” as He blow her a Kiss.

"Hey! Fuck off!" Alex Shouted as she was getting out of her chair making her away to Mon el “Babe Don’t” Maggie Tried to stop her 

"Whats the Problem?" as he got in Alex’s Face 

"you are" as she got in his face. Alex hated mon el and how he treated kara in their relationship “you and kara are over!” 

"Says Who?' He Snapped back 

Alex took a Deep breath and Slap Mon el in the Face hard “Me” 

"What the Hell? do you just Slap me?" as he held his cheek 

"I did and ill slap you again if you are near Kara" said Alex 

Kara got up and stood up next to Alex “baby tell her to stop” as he said whining “she Bullyi-“ as he got cut off by Kara Slapping him the face too “What the fuck?!”as he said throwing his Arms up and down and shouting 

"You and me are Over Mon el i don’t deserve being treated and lied to now OUT!" as Kara pointed to the Stair Case 

Mon el Gave a puppy face and walked out Slowly thinking kara was going to stop him but she was wasn’t. She had enough of him She was Tried of being lied to and being verbal Abused by him “i think the Danver sisters should come with a Warning” as Maggie Sneaked up behind them with her arms around both of them 

"Ha! your funny baby!" as Alex faked laughed and Kara was faking laughing too 

"WHAT YOU ARE STILL YOU DOING HERE! LEAVE! YOU GUYS ARE DONE HERE!" as Mr Snapper Walked out of the Office 

Everybody gathered their things and everybody walking making their way out of the School Winn Stopped everybody 

"Hey Guys! i think i know how get those Ankle braclets off "Said Winn 

Alex and Kara Smiled “oh Winn our Bestest Friend” 

"Hey!" Said James "what about me?" 

"We barely talk" as Alex chuckled 

"Come to my Place at 6" as Winn Lefted 

Kara and alex waited for their dad to pick them up Kara look off to the Side and Saw lena .She was Waiting for a ride too Lena looked at Kara and Smiled and Looked Forward. “Go Talk to her” as Alex Whispered “What? What would i Say?” said Kara "Don’t Know anything” as Alex Shrugged her Shoulders. Kara Walked up to Lena 

"that was some Slap" Said lena without looking at Kara 

"Yeah it was Weird Right?" Said Kara as they both Laughed “My name is Kara” as she put her hand out 

"My name is Lena" as she Shook Kara’s hand they held hands for a bit and Smiled they let go “so who was that dumbass” 

"Oh my Ex Boyfriend" as Kara Waved it Off "watch out for him"

"he’s not type" as She looked at Kara with a Wink 

"Uhhh" as Kara stood there awkwardly 

"Looks like your Ride is here" as Lena looks at their dads car kara looked back at the car Alex is giving a Come on Motion 

"Um i think we Should go sometime Coffee or Dinner" as Kara looks at Lena nervously 

"Sounds Good Danvers" as Lena a little closer to Kara 

"Kara Lets Go!" as Alex shouted from the car “and i thought i was gay” as she said to herself 

"Ok Great um i let you know when" as Kara Back walks to the car and get in the car 

their dad drives the car slowly and Kara waves at lena bye and lena waves back “ kara you made a new friend” said their dad “yeah” as kara nodded “i did”. "Hey dad um is it ok we go to winn’s house today?” as Alex asked “what for?” “Oh you know just to hang out” ."Ok fine with me” and their dad nodded "remember be home at 7” “ok dad" said both of them 

As they got home they went to their rooms and relaxed .the door bell rang Alex and Kara quick went down stairs “girls Winn is here!” said Eliza and Kara and Alex were already down stairs 

"Winn i thought you said we were going to your house" Said Alex 

"What oh We are i came to pick you up" as he pointed at the car James was waiting in the car Waving hi 

"Oh ok Lets go!" as they lefted the front door 

"Be Careful girls!" as Eliza Shouted when the Girl got the car 

Kara and Alex Waved bye James began to drive Winn lives couple blocks away from  
them they are childhood best friends Kara once Saved him from bullies they became friends real fast. James was Driving real fast to get to winn’s house and James Parked and everybody got out of the Car and slam the doors quick and ran to the house to the Basement. 

Winn quickly got his Tools and computer “Hurry up Winn!” said kara Winn got two Chips and Placed them in the Ankle bracelets and tried to Hack them the he put in the computer real quick “so i Heard you were talking to Lena kara” as he was typing on the Computer “she is a Nice girl and Pretty i had her for like two classes” as he put the chips into the ankle braclets “if your going to go out with her good for you kara you deserve better” Kara nodded as she rushed him “Hurry up winn! before it goes off” .The ankle braclets started Beeping red and Both them Close their eyes waiting for the Shock instead it went green and it locked off both catch their breath “Thanks Winn” said Alex. 

"wait you told him about lena?” Said Kara Confused 

"What i thought you two are cute” as shugged and look at Kara 

"you two are" as Winn said 

Kara looked down all bashful Alex phone went off “who is that?” said Kara 

"Maggie she on her way” as said she putting her phone away “ So What are doing today?” looked at Winn

"Oh i was going to the mine today” said Winn

"for what?" said Alex confused 

"I was going to blow some up” as Winn said Slowly 

"Really Sounds Like fun” Said Alex 

"What i thought you said no more Trouble" Said Kara 

"Pfft now i Have the ankle Braclet off i can do whatever" as Alex shugged 

"Just don’t bring me down with you when you do" said Kara with her arms crossed 

"Noted” Said Alex 

"Hey Losers!” As Maggie was Coming down from the stairs “hey Baby” as she kissed Alex 

"Ew Gross!" said Kara even though she loves alex happy 

"you know what go talk to Lena" said Alex as Kara Sticks her Tongue out 

"Come on guys lets go!" as Alex going up the stairs and out of the house 

"ill Tell you which way to go” as Winn got in the Car with a Map 

Everybody was in the car alex drove it felt kinda of weird driving since that accident but Alex was Driving slow “ok you Wanna go Outside of the City” as winn pointed at the Map “why are going again?” Asked James “we are going to Blow up some Stuff” said Alex they all laughed. they drove up to the mountains and stopped by a gate it said “No Trespassing”. 

"Um there a Problem guys" Said Alex looking at the Sign 

"What what is it?" Winn Looking around 

"theres a Sign that says No trespassing i guess we go home" said Kara 

"Says you” as Winn Gets out of the car 

"Whoa Slow down” as Alex gets out of the car too “Ugh” as Kara Followed and got of the car James got out too 

Winn looked in his Bag for some tools while Alex was Climbing up the Fence "Hey Winn!” winn Looked up "What the- “come on Climb up” Winn put all his tools away Climbing his way up as James and Kara climb up and Fell Down to the other side landed on their feet Winn Fell as everybody helped him up as Winn Dusted himself off. 

"Now What?" said Alex as she looked at Winn 

"Oh This way" as he finished dusting himself off and Walked toward a Mine Wall 

"Wow This Place looks Wonderful" as Maggie looks Around. around them were nothing but Rocks and Cliffs 

Winn Started to puts some wires on the Mine Wall and Plug it to and Remote to Explode “uh Winn do you know what your doing? asked Kara. “think so” and he pushed the button he pushed over and over and everybody stand over him. 

"Um Oh Oops Wrong Wire was at the Wrong Spot" as He Swtiched the Wires 

BOOM! 

The Mine Wall Exploded as everybody Flew back hitting the Floor as Small rocks hitting them they were covered in Dirt “ah what the hell winn? as alex sat up dusting herself off "Sorry!" as he Quick went up to the Wall and Saw a Clear wall with looked like Metal Coins. Alex Got up Checked on Kara and Maggie “Ugh We are ok” as Kara Got up so did Maggie and James and Saw Winn by the clear wall. 

"What is that?" said Kara 

"So I’m not the only one seeing this Huh?" said winn looking back at them 

Everybody went to go touch the Clear wall and tried to see though it and look at the coins. Alex picked up the Pickaxe "Watch out!" and Slammed the Pickaxe at the Wall Some Rock Fell. “Alex be careful” said Kara she Kept Hitting the wall All coins Fell out of the Wall. She picked the the Rock which had the coin inside looked at it for a while she put it on the Floor and Swinged the pickaxe back “Wait Alex!” said Everybody as She hitting the rock the Coin didn’t break or cracked. Alex picked up the coin Dust it off she saw the coin on the front of it was the T Rex “cool” as she looked at it. 

Everybody Picked up theirs dust them off as everybody hold them together and Special Bolt Happen “whoa” as Alex shook it off and everybody did as they heard police coming everybody looked at each other “oh Shit” said alex as everybody ran to the car they were panicking on opening the doors and soon everybody got in the car as Alex haul ass “Alex Slow down!” Screamed Kara from the back “I’m not getting in trouble again” and Speeds and knocks out the gate from the entrance it started to Rain and they heard the Train though the tracks “Alex Don’t!” as Alex speeds “you got this!” said james and the Car went across the tracks the Train ran over the Car causing the Car the roll over Multple times the car was on the other side Wrecked as everybody in the car wasnt Hurt and Just Passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning 

Kara Woke up in her own bed as looked up and she was already home not injured. Kara started to patted herself she was so happy that she was alive she let out breath of Relieved. She went to the bathroom rushed she felt like she was going to Throw up she was done she wiped mouth and clean herself in the sink. She Looked in the Mirror she had her Pink Pajamas on with a sport bra on. Kara noticed she was Ripped she had muscles she got out her coin out of pockets her coin stared to glow Pink in her hand. She put her other hand to the other side of the sink and broke it of one touch “What the” and she back up there was a knock on the door. 

"Are you ok sweetie?" as Eliza shouted at the door 

"Uh..... yeah Mom I’m fine" as she shout back 

She walked out of the restroom to go check on Alex. Went to Alex’s room she saw her that she was ok and had the phone in her hand and it was cracked and she looked like she crushed it “what happened?” said Kara to Alex who was looking at her phone “i don’t know i had a Message from Maggie and some how i crushed it?” as she let the crush phone fall to the Ground “hurry up girls your going to be late for school!” as eliza Shouted “we need to go check on the others” said Kara Alex nodded as kara was about to leave Alex's room “wait Kara you have abs?” as Alex pointed at kara stomach .“right this is too weird” said Kara she went to her room and got dressed and so did Alex. 

They ran down stairs and got in the car with Jeremiah. They got to the school they got out real quickly “Bye Dad” as Kara and Alex got out of the car when to school walked in the hall ways quickly to get to the others They saw Winn getting picked on by Max Lord. Alex didnt know how he got in their school they quickly went to Winn side. 

"Come on pipsqueak?" as he tried to push Winn “where’s Alex?!” 

"Im Right here Douchelord” as she walked towards him to get in his face 

"Oh you are going to Pay too Twerp!" pointing at Kara 

"you have to go though me" and she knocked his arm 

“well we see” as he slowly turned back and quickly punch Alex. Max Lord in pain he broke his knuckles "What the Fuck?!" as he looked down to his Hand 

kara came up to see what happened she was Laugh Loud to Humiliated him more Max Lord Looked at Kara. 

“oh yeah Keep Laughing Twerp you won’t Laugh No more With this" as he Bash his head with Kara’s. Max Lord was now on the Floor in Pain. 

“Oh Shit! Kara Danvers just Knocked out Max Lord” Said a Student as they all Laugh at Max Lord 

"Fuck You Guys!" as He got up and Ran away his Gang went with him too 

"Ok we need to go see James and Maggie” said Alex to Winn and Kara 

They ran to the cafeteria Alex spotted them sitting together at a Table they quick made their way to them as the did they Sat down at the Table. 

"Do you guys Feel normal? "said alex to Maggie and James 

"No" as maggie Whispered 

"Nice Job Kara!" said some random Girl 

"What she’s talking about? what did Little Danvers do?" said Maggie Concerned 

"She Knocked out Douchebag Lord” answer Alex “well he Bashed his head against hers” 

"Wow Great job Little Danvers!" as Maggie was giving Kara a High Five 

"I guess” as she Returned the High Five 

"Hey Kara” said Lena Right Behind her 

She Look Behind Her quickly she knew that Voice. it was Lena still looking Goregous as Ever. 

"Oh Hey Lena” as she Pushed up her Glasses 

"Can we Talk in Private?" 

"Uh.....Sure" said Kara Looking back to her Friends “i don’t know what to do” 

"Be yourself Little Danvers" said Maggie 

As the whole everybody got up a went to get lunch and lefted Kara and Lena alone. Lena Sat next to Kara “So about our Date” as lena Smirked 

"Was it a Date or just Hanging out?" said Kara Joking 

"I think it was a Date you asked” as Lena laughed 

"Really?" as Kara got closer 

"Yes” as Lena Kissed Kara Slowly “was that too much? as she parted staring in her eyes 

"No um i was Lovely i mean Nice” said Kara Nervously 

Lena Started Laughing 

"Maybe We should go on that date on Saturday?" asked Kara 

"Ok Sounds Perfect" as Lena Kissed her Cheek “See you then” and she left 

Alex quickly Ran to Kara “oh my god kara she kissed you” in a Whispering voice “Damn Little Danvers got game” said Maggie. Kara Couldn’t stop smiling she was Speechless she Couldn’t believe that Lena kissed her. 

"Anyway we need to go back to that place were we got those coins" Said Alex Whispering 

"I agree" said maggie 

"Come on!" Said Kara Snapping out of it as she got up and they Ran out of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the City 

Alex Drove to the Mine they all got out of the Car Stared down at the Explodsion. They all went Down hill to see if the rock made any changes. Alex Looking at the wall and Touching it

“Theres nothing here” said James as he Looked around 

Kara jumped up and climbed the Wall to the cliff “Whoa” as she made it to the top. She looked down at her friends and Laughed “come on up guys!” Alex and Maggie Started to Climb up the wall and got up to the top. James and Winn looked at each other and Shrugged and began to climb too as they to the top. Alex saw a big cliff she wanted to jump to the Other side and what else powers she Had what they all had.

“Alex are you ok? asked Maggie 

“Yeah i wanna what else can we do” Said Alex looking Around 

“Me too” Said Kara curiously 

“Ready” as she looked at Kara. They Both Ran with full speed and Jumped to the other side “No Stop!” said Maggie Closing her Eyes. Kara and Alex Both landed to the Other side of the Cliff 

“Hey Come on Jump!” as Alex waved 

“Well?” as James said to Maggie. Maggie Looked Worried and took a deep breath “Lets Go” James and Maggie Ran and Took and Longer jump and Landed. 

“Come On Winn!” Said Maggie Shouting from the other side 

“No its too far!” Said Winn as he looked Nervous 

“Its ok its a piece of cake!” Alex Shouted 

“Ok Ok ok” As Winn Paced Back and Fourth as he looked at the distance. he stopped pacing and faced forward and starting running fast and Jumped as he almost got to the other side he landed at the Cliff hanging on. “Help!’ as he tried to hang on his friend went to help went they got to him he slipped it and fell. 

“NOOOOO!” Said Kara looking down the Clif 

“did we just kill Winn?” Said Maggie looking down also 

everybody heard and Echo below. it was Winn’s voice “Guys I’m ok come down here!”. they look at each other “Well I’m Going” as Kara dived below. 

“i have to follow my Sister come on” as Alex was close to the edge 

“I’m not going” as James backs away 

Alex nodded at Maggie to get them.”we are sorry” said Alex “For what?” said James Confused “This” as Maggie and Alex Got him and Hugged him and Dived off the Cliff. 

They all were in Water “that wasn’t to bad” Said Winn Swimming Everybody Laughed. “hey Guys we are Glowing” as Kara Looked down she was Glowing pink. “I’m Glowing red” as Alex looked also “the color looks good on you babe” as Maggie laughed “Says you Yellow” as She Splashed Water on Maggie. “Yellow is Pretty Cool” Said Maggie Agreeing on her Color. 

As They Were all Splashing each other Kara went under water she saw something under there and quickly went back up “hey guys theres something under there” telling her friends they all went under water and swam to the bottom. Kara reached her hand below it was a cave upside down as they reached too and all fell down with the gravel. 

“where are we?” said James as he got up so did everybody 

“Kara your Glasses” Said Alex looking at Kara 

Kara put her hand on by her eyes checking if they were there “i must of lost them” 

“its ok Kara you don’t need them” Said Winn Waving it off. and Winn was Right Kara didn’t need them anymore.

Alex found the Metal door in front of her “Guys!” they all went around Alex looking at the door too. Alex Reached in her pocket for her Coin and it Started to glow Red “Whoa its like telling us to go inside” Said Kara. As kara said that the Metal Door Opened they went back “Come on” as Alex looked at them she Walked inside everybody followed they were inside too.

“looks like some Space ship with Crystals?” said Winn 

They looked around it was Crystals growing in the space ship “wow this is beautiful” Said Kara looking around. Other Metal door Opened in front of them everybody Quick Ran and Finding a hiding spot. It was the Alien Robot he had flat top for a head with two lights sticking out he long arms and he was Short too. 

Maggie was about to peek Until the Alien Robot Dragged her. Maggie screamed. Alex Went after her “oh no you don’t!” Running toward the Robot alien. The robot alien got her leg toss her across the room and landed hard on the floor. Everybody else ran quickly for Alex checking to see if she ok. They Stopped looking at the robot alien in front of them.

“Its you Guys! your finally here!” said alien robot Reaching out to hug them “I’ve been waiting for you you guys!” 

“Us? What how Long?” asked James 

“uh Its Friday so Hundred thousand years!” said the robot alien he looked around “wait theres supposed be Five of You? Oh” and the Reached to get Alex to pull her into the group “you look familiar” as he Pointed at Kara 

“What? me?” said Kara pointed to herself confused 

“Boss they are here!” as the robot alien shouted as he walked to the room everybody followed 

A face tried to appear on the Wall as if he was coming though “Come On J’onn” said Alpha 5 “everybody stand on the platforms”. Kara was walking to the platform as everybody else did too. BOOM! as Face came though “Alpha! What happened why am i in this Wall?” said Man. 

“Im Guessing Cadmus put you in there!” Answered Alpha 

“Is this them the new Teenagers?” said the Man 

“Yes Boss man” 

“Who is Cadmus? and Who are you?” said Alex

“I’m Zordon but you can called me J’onn J’ozz my Alien Name and Cadmus is a Organization Who put me in this Wall ” answered J’onn 

“Why?” asked James 

“Because I’m a Alien i was Ranger too until Cadmus ended me and put me here Cadmus Destroyed my team” Said J’onn

“Alpha Said i Looked Familiar why? Said Kara Curiously 

“Because your Cousin was a Ranger he was a Alien too he’s no longer with us” Said J’onn 

Kara Looked Down She didn’t know she had a Cousin until now 

“What was his name?” Asked Kara still looking down with tears in her face 

“Kal El” Answered Alpha 

“So who is the Leader of Cadmus?” Said Alex approaching the wall 

“Her Name is Lillian Luthor” answered J’onn


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok Guys we are talking to a Wall!” as Maggie pointed at the wall 

“yeah i agree with Maggie Lets Go” said James 

“so when you said she Destroyed your team How she did do that?” said Kara 

“She Betrayed us She was the Green Ranger “ 

Winn, James and Maggie Started walking Out Lefted Standing was Alex and Kara. they didn’t know what to say they were speechless on J’onn Words. Its the Reason why Kara was Adopted Kal El Lefted her to be Safe from people like Cadmus and Alex had to Protect her from the bad people. 

as Kara was Walking away slowly Alex Followed 

“STOP!” said J’onn as Kara and Alex did “you guys are born for this. this is your calling Your time Please Help City’s in Danger soon enough she will come for you” 

“We’ll have your answer by Tomorrow” said Kara as She walked away so did Alex 

everybody Below the Water waiting for the them sitting around the Gravel 

“you waited?” said Kara 

“we don’t know how to leave” said Winn 

"so what did he say?” said Maggie 

“That this is was our Time and this our Calling” Said Alex “ told we would come tomorrow with our answer i want everybody here tomorrow and decide. Me and Kara already decided” as Alex jump and Flew out of the Water so did Kara. 

“Or we Can Leave that Way too” said Winn as everybody and flew up the water 

As Alex and Kara Parking outside their house “Did you know about Kal El?” asked Kara 

“No all they told us that you lost your Family in a Accident” Said Alex 

“So we are really going to do this? Be Rangers” Said Kara 

“Yes we will fight for your Cousin” as Alex looked at Kara

“Thank you Alex” Said Kara giving her a Smile 

“I’m Still surprised that we lived her 3 years and all the moving around too” said Alex 

“yeah me too but this is nice place and you met Maggie in the mean time” Said Kara 

“Yes i Did she makes Me Happy Kara, Love the fact she get me out of trouble” 

“me too” as Kara Laughed a little 

“Now lets go inside and get some rest” as they got out of the Car and went inside 

 

Lena Was Walking Home in the City Thinking about her Date with Kara tomorrow she couldn’t wait .She thought Kara was Adorable her Glasses and her Shyness in her Mind it was Kara Kara Kara. Lillian was Sneaked up behind her. 

“Hello My Beautiful Daughter” said Lillian 

“mother what are you doing here? as Lena was Shocked 

“Im here to be your mother and to care for you” as She reached to touch Lena’s Face 

“you abandon me years ago” as she rejected her mother hands 

“Yes i did Im here to Fix my Mistake” said Lilllian “Come with me and Destroy all Aliens” as she Reached her hand out 

“Never” as Lena Backed away and Walked Away 

“Fine” Lillian appeared front “ill make you fight with me” Hand her and Coin glowing Green to her hand “so dear how do you feel? 

Lena Looked up “Amazing” with Green glowing eyes 

“ Again will you fight with me and Destroy all Aliens? asked Lillian 

“Absolutely” as she looked at her Mother with a Evil Smile 

“Good Girl”


	6. Chapter 6

Later that Night 

Kara was Taking a Nap. Having dreams About Clark being a Ranger and what did to protect his Team from Cadmus She knows she will be in danger by becoming a ranger herself. Kara Woke up to a sound in her room she looked by Window it was Lena. She took her Breathe away. 

“Lena! What are you doing here!” as Kara kept her voice down 

“Sorry you lefted your window open and i couldn’t Wait until our Date to see you” as Lena Crawls into her Bed Cupping Kara’s Face and looking into her eyes 

“um Lena are you ok” as Kara sat up 

“Perfectly. Do you think I’m a Bad Person? as Lena Sat up with Kara 

“No your are the nice person i ever met” as Kara looks at Lena 

Lena Smiles Looks Down “just because I’m a Luthor people think I’m bad” 

“Your a What? no Lena your not like them” as Kara Shook her head Lena quickly Kiss her Lena Tongue was Exploring Kara’s the whole time Kara didn’t want to stop kissing her .Kara realized that she was a Luthor her is the Leader of Cadmus Kara wonders if her mom got to her Lena Parted Kissed her bottom lip softly. She looked into Kara’s Eyes. Kara Looked up slowly saw her eyes glowing Green 

“What the-“

“Sorry” As Lena Pushed Kara against the wall by her Headboard so fast with her hand on her throat “now Tell me Where is the Crystal?” as she Whispers while she looks at her 

“Don’t….know…..what …your…talking about” as she tried to breath 

Come On tell me i won’t tell” as she touches her face “why don’t show me your power then” 

Kara pushes her the another side of the room fast and hard “Lena did your mom did this to you?” 

Lena Laughs evil looks in Kara’s eyes “oh my you are so Strong” as pretended act innocent “its so hot Come on fight me!” as she slammed her against the same wall 

“No its not you!” as Kara tried to push her away 

Alex Knock down the Door “what the Hell?” she sees Lena Pinning Kara against the wall 

“gotta go for now” as Lena Disappears and Kara fall to her Bed.Kara began to Cry Alex went to her sister Comforting her “Its ok” rubbing her back 

“Alex that wasn’t her” said Kara in a crying voice 

“I know Sweetie i know” as Alex holds her 

Maggie came in the room “what happened? and is she ok?” going toward stepping over the mess 

“no Lena attacked her afraid that Cadmus already got it her” as Alex still holds to her 

at the Command Center 

“What was she looking for? said J’onn 

“Something about a Crystal” Answered Kara 

“hmmm its Zeo Crystal she wants to destroy the world with it” Said J’onn 

“World you mean Aliens” said Maggie 

“precisely” said Alpha 5 

“How do you destroy the crystal?” said Alex 

“Break into Million Pieces” said J’onn 

“What about Lena?” Said Kara frustrated

“she holds the Sword of Darkness destroy that and she will become good” answered J’onn “ Or Defeat Cadmus” 

“Kara i know help her but she is gone she turned evil” said James 

“No She didn’t James She didn’t Choose Anything” Said Kara 

“There is Good in Lena its why the power coin choose her but its Cadmus Spell she’s under” Said J’onn 

“Ok we’ll fight With you” Said Winn “Me too” Said Maggie 

“Alpha Give the Teenagers their Morphers!” Said J’onn 

Alpha came in the a big box and Opened there are 5 morphers in it. one by one everybody grab one “whoa Neat” said Winn 

So How do we Morph?” Said James 

“You rise your morpher to the sky and call out your Prehistoric Dinosaur” said J’onn“but the rules being a ranger are 1.never use your power for personal gain 2. Never escalate a battle unless cadmus forces you and 3. Always keep your identity a secret”

“you will also command zords” said Alpha 5

“Zords?” said Kara 

“yes your Prehistoric Zords you all command one but if you guys became one so does the zord they will form as the Mighty Megazord” 

Alex Reckless and Bravery you command the Tyrannosaurus Zord  
Maggie Wise and Patient You command the Sabertooth Tiger Zord  
Winn Smart and Genius you command the Triceratops Zord  
James Eager and clever you command the Mastadon Zord  
Kara Ambitious and Compassionate you command the Pterodactyl Zord

These coins choose you because how good and Brave you are” 

“great when do we start?” said Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys i was in Dallas for the Fan Expo i met Katrina Law (Nyssa from Arrow) she is Awesome 
> 
> Ok now back to the Story

Lillian henchmen Hank Henshaw walked into Palace Stomping taking angry steps. Lillian is sitting on her Throne high and mighty with Lena Bowing on her Side Her henchmen Stand front of Lillian 

“your daughter Mess our Plan!” as he pointed to Lena 

“Yes Sorry Dear Mother i have failed you” as She still bowing down and her face down and her hands on the hilt of the Sword of Darkness 

“Nonsense Everything is going Perfectly Planned Soon Enough the Rangers will Get their Zords and their suits and i can destroy them Again” 

“when. will. that. be” as he walked up the Stairs on her throne to be Face to face with her 

when her henchmen got up to her face Lena draw out her Sword of Darkness on his Throat “Not one Step Scumbag” 

“Having your Daughter protect to you too” as he Laughed 

“Thats enough dear” Said Lillian as Lena Put her Sword Down “My Old Friend i think should have more Faith in me Remember what last time” 

“Of Course you Beat those Rangers but Remember He Defeated you too how are you alive is Beyond me” Said she henchmen 

“Silly It was the Power Coin that Kept me Alive” as she looked Lena 

“So Why give it too your Daughter?” 

“My Powers Are Useless There’s nothing i can do But She Can” Still looking at Lena 

“What about your Staff you need that back” 

“Please” as she looks at him “i am Working on that” 

“don’t you Screw up again!” as he looked at Lena and walked Away 

Lillian Smriked as he Walked Away “Soon We Will Destroy every alien out there” 

“Yes Mother Very Soon” said Lena as her eye glowed green 

“And Collect many many Gold” as Lillian Smiled with a Evil Laugh 

Back at the Command Center the Rangers have been Training everyday to fight hard again they were into the Training pit everybody Taking a Break But Kara she was Punching a Wall at the Last punch she the Wall Crumbed in little Rocks 

“Damn Kara” said Maggie Walking by Her 

“Sorry Its Been Weeks and we Haven’t done anything” as Kara Sits next to Alex 

“Don’t Worry Kara We will get Cadmus and turn lena good again” as Alex Rubbed Kara’s Back 

“What else is Lillian After?” as Maggie looked up taking to J’onn 

“She Plainning to make her Gold Staff which i Destroyed Long time ago” 

“The Staff what does it do?” asked Alex 

Everybody Blacked out saw a Vision Lillian up too them with the Golden staff Sucking the Life out of them. One by one they Fell but Lena Went up too her and Stab her with the Sword of Darkness as Kara fell the city was destroyed. everybody came back from the Vision 

“What was that?”as Kara Gasping in and out 

“The Future” said J’onn “and what she can do that her golden staff” 

“that was so Horrible” said Alex 

“so we have to fight Better, Stronger” said Maggie 

“Exactly when you morph into your suits you will became that you will become warriors” 

“that sounds awesome” said Winn 

“We just have to Turn Lena good and Destroy the Crystal thats the Plan” said Alex 

“Hold On About the Crystal? Where is it? said Maggie 

“its below us somewhere” said Alpha 5 

“what?!” said Kara 

“so if Cadmus pulls the Crystal she will destroy the earth but if we destroy she won’t get her hands on it?” Said Alex 

“hey she catches up real quick” said Alpha 5 

“shut up” as Alex looked at Alpha 5 

“you could not destroy it and let rest below us we could protect it’ said Kara 

“Brillant idea Zor El” as Alpha 5 pointed to Kara 

“What Zor El?” said Kara Confused 

“Sorry its your Alien Last Name” said Alpha 5 

“Oh I’m a Alien” as Kara points herself 

“well Half” said Alpha 5 

Kara knows she’s half a alien she also fighting for herself too now. If her cousin could see her now he would be proud that the powers went to her and to alex and it went to a new generation of Rangers. 

“Now lets get back to Training” said Alpha 5


	8. Chapter 8

Lillian and Lena Walked in the Streets of Angel Grove they spotted a Jewelry Store “There” said Lillian as they Walked across the street. They opened the door 

“Hello Ladies how may i help you? are you gals looking for anything Particular? said Jewelry store Lady 

“where is your Riches Gold?” said Lena as she put her hand on her cheek 

“ill get them they are over here” as she Reaches for the Gold under the Glass 

“So Beautiful” said Lillian looking at the Gold. “you know what to do Dear” looking at Lena 

She Summoned her Sword of Darkness holding in her hands and started to break on the Glass Displays. The Jewelry Lady Ran in the Back way of the Store. Lillian started to Moving her hands Getting all the gold. the Gold started to form into a Staff with a Green Crystal from the all the Diamonds. She held the staff in her hands she felt powerful. 

“Lets go Dear” as they walked out as Lillian Pointed the Staff at the Store. the Store Exploded .“this is just the Beginning” as she looked at Lena “Now my daughter go visit your Friends again” 

“as you wish” as Lena Walked away 

 

Kara the her friends were walking on the Docks resting from Training it was a long day for them. They stopped by the Ground area so they would make a Fire. They all sat around the fire warming up. Maggie and Alex were holding Each other as James and Winn were talking to each other. Kara was thinking to herself 

“Karrrra” said a Voice 

Kara looked around wondering where the voice coming from. there was a Empty fishing bay shack with lights flickering. Kara Walks toward it the gang was too busy talking to see kara. as Kara Slid the door Lena pop out of no where 

“Oh thank god Kara Help me” as Lena Grab Kara 

“Oh my god Lena What Happened? as she looked at her 

Lena went to for a quick smile evil smile “Silly Im not in trouble i just want you” as she Grabbed her Closer “you all to myself” she whispered 

“No” as she pushed Lena and ran away as she was at the door. Lena Appeared 

“You’re not going anywhere” as Lena Grab her Jacket and Slammed to the Door “Where were we last time? oh yeah Wheres the Crystal?” she said in questioning in her voice still holding Kara 

“I Don’t Know” said Kara trying to breath 

“Wrong Answer” as Lena slammed to other Wall 

“I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!” as Kara Screamed in her Face 

Lena closed her eyes for a Second and Opened them. She put her hand on Kara’s jaw “Some how i believe you but I’m warning you. Me and My Mother are going to destroy Angel Grove tomorrow and kill you of course So tell your friends meet us at Angel Grove bay tonight” 

Kara had tears falling down her face. She was Hurt that the girl that she loved wanted to kill her. 

“awww don’t cry it will all over soon” as Lena pretended to pout “just Join Us became evil like me!” 

Never!” 

Lena disappeared with a evil laugh 

Kara had to warn the others she ran to the fire “Guys! Lena was just with me She and her mother are going to Destroy Angel Grove tomorrow she wants us to me her at the bay” 

“Oh shit Kara are you ok? as Alex stood up checking Kara 

“I’m Fine” as Kara wiped her tears way 

“what are we going to do?” asked Winn 

“Destroy this Evil Bitch” said Alex “are you guys with me?!”

“Always Babe” as Maggie looked at Alex 

“Count me in” said Winn 

“me too” said James 

“lets do this” said alex Walked off everybody followed


	9. Chapter 9

They found the Empty Angel Grove bay they gathered weapon their own Weapons Chains and butchers knifes. Lillian and Lena were waiting for them in the dark all as glow was Lillian’s Golden staff. Everybody Circled around Lillian. Kara couldn’t even look at Lena. 

“Right on time nice job my sweet daughter” as Lillian looked around the Rangers and back at Lena 

Lena Gave a evil Smirk. She looked at Kara blew her a Kiss but she Looked the other way. 

Alex threw the Butchers knife to Lillian but she Dodged it. they all attacked Lillian Swinging their Weapons as Lillian Dodged them Pushed Maggie toward the wall 

“Maggie!” as Alex Shouted 

Lillian hit Alex with her Staff she flew back fell on the floor. Kara Use the Chain on Lillian but Lena Took down Kara. James and Winn got pushed back with the force off Lillian staff 

“you pathetic rangers” as Lillian looked them on the ground. She Pointed the Staff at them they were all dragged to the Fish nets the fish net wrapped around them below was the bay. 

“you psycho bitch!” as Alex Moves around tries to get out of the Fish net 

“you must be the Leader Pathetic” as Lillian looks at her face to face “you are looking at me trying to find out my Plan to Late the Pink ranger has lend you to your death because ill destroy one by one” as Lillan paces in front them “until you tell where is the crystal?” as she looked at alex 

“we don’t know” answered Alex 

“you all know and guess what you tell me now or one of you dies” as Lillian looks at them “lets see which one of you knows” as she pointed her staff individualy

“how about your little Sister” as she put her staff under a jaw and sucks the life out of her 

“STOP!” shouted Alex 

“Ok ok we will tell you but please stop” said Winn 

Lillian Stopped walked towards Winn 

“the crystal its below us its in the center of Angel Grove” said Winn 

“Such a good boy” Said Lillian as she walks off “J’onn will lose all respect for me if i dont kill you or at least one of you” as she turns back at them “Lena!” 

Lena approaches them with her sword of darkness and Stabs Kara “Sorry my Love” 

“KARA!” Alex Shouted “NOOOO!” as alex takes Angry breathes now 

The fishing net lets go of Kara Falls into the water Sinking below everybody is shouted and crying Lillian walks up too Alex “You’re not ready to kill me, you’re pathetic!” she shouted to her face 

Alex spits in her face. Lillian wipes it off and walks away with a evil laugh


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody Tries to get loose as they do Alex runs and Dives under water to get Kara. She swim and swims she gets to her holds on the her goes up.l she reaches the surface “Guys Help me” as Alex Swims towards the Dock. Everybody Reaches and carries Kara out of Alex’s Hands and put Kara on the floor as Alex Quickly gets out of the Water she runs towards Kara. 

“no no no no no please” as Alex crying with her hands on each side of her face

“she’s going to ok right?” said Winn 

Alex is panicking checking her,shaking her to wake her “She’s dead” as alex said in a crying voice “No i can’t lose you Please come back” as she cries on her “help me pick her up” she says everybody “HELP ME PICK HER UP!’ and James Carries her Bridal Style 

They Walk to the Mine where the command center was Alex is crying next to Maggie “its Ok i got her” said James. Jumped in the water and carried to the Command center 

“Kara Zor El” Said Alpha 5 

“J’onn Help Bring back my sister to life i can’t lose my Sister i need her i need her Back please do something!’ said Alex as she walk down the steps 

“you are not ready theres nothing i can do” said J’onn “we are both reckless with ours teams” 

“No” said Alpha 5 looking at Kara 

“I’m Sorry you be the red ranger please Lead our team! as alex cries as she looks at her sister “I’m Sorry Kara” she gets on her knees kisses her forehead “she dead because of me” she says in a Whisper 

“No Alex it was all of us” said Maggie

“NO! i pushed it too far by fighting her and making the wrong decision out of anger She a great sister always have been i protected her all her life but she protect me tonight” as Alex Sits next to Kara and Cries 

The wall started to vibrate J’onn was Trying to Come out and be the Red Ranger and Lead the team but J’onn knew who has to come back and Defeat Lillian 

“What are you doing J’onn?!” as Alpha 5 stared at the Wall 

“trying to come back but i can’t only one Person can” as J’onn Stares at Kara 

Kara Choked out some Water and Gasping for air as she looks at Alex and Everybody. Kara quickly Hugged Alex and Parted 

“Kara!” as Alex Grabs her face and looks at her 

“We have to Get Lena back” as Kara Panted 

“We will Kara don’t worry” said Maggie 

“so happy you are alive kara” as Winn hugged Kara 

“ok ok ok” as Kara patted Winn’s Back while he hugs her and 

 

Lilian walked in the Mine field with Lena and Hank finding the Perfect spot to let all the gold come to her or to Hank 

“Hank my dear old friend you will do anything for me right?” as Lillian goes toward Hank 

“Anything” as Hank looks at Lillian 

Lillian Smiked and Slimed her Golden Staff and the floor gravel. Liquid gold made towards Hank and gold started to latch on to him up to his legs to his arms 

“be my Goldar again” as Lillian sees what the gold is doing “Make my Monster Grow!” as she Shouted as Hank Grew into Winged Golden Monster 

 

The Command Center stared to Glow and Shake 

“Whats Happening?!” said Alex 

“Lillian as made her monster at the Mines and its time for you to Morph” said J’onn 

“quickly teenagers on the platforms!” as Alpha 5 Shouted and pointed at the Platforms


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Morphin Time!

Everybody looked at each other and stepped on the platforms. once they stepped on .The platform everybody reached their morphers on their belt buckles pulled out the handle and pushed the morphers forward. 

“its Morphin Time!” Said Alex 

“Mastodon!” James shouted

“Pterodactyl!” Kara shouted

“Triceratops!” Winn shouted

“Saber Tooth Tiger!” Maggie shouted 

“Tyrannosaurus!” as Alex Shouted 

As they all called out their Morph call. They all looked at their body and their suits were forming into their bodies and the helmets forming too. The Suits were Spandex with a White Diamond on their chest and had Scaling prints on it .Also had White gloves and boots and the helmets were their dinosaurs. 

“Whoa!” as Alex checked and patted her body 

“i feel so Powerful” as Kara looked at her suit 

“out there you will also you have Power weapons!’ 

“lets go get this bitch!’ said Alex 

Lillian called out her Minions called Putties Rock monsters she created them with her Staff 

“its Time for you to Morph My Dear” as she looked at Lena 

Lena Gave her nodded as the pulled out the Morpher from her buckle and face to forward and called out “Dragonzord!” she had a Green Spandex suit with White gloves and boots too had a Golden Shield on her shoulders. 

Everybody flew out of the water too defeat Lillian’s Minions as they flew over Lillian they all called out their weapons 

“Power Bow!” Kara Shouted and Shot couple of arrows 

“Power Axe!” James Shouted and Swinging at the putties 

“Power Lance!” Winn Shouted and Jabbed the putties 

“Power Daggers!” Maggie Shouted and Throwing the Daggers 

“Power Sword!” Alex Shouted and Swingged her Sword 

“Deal with them while i Find the Crystal and Destroy Angel Grove” Said Lillian to Lena 

“Yes My Mother” as Lena takes out her Sword of Darkness 

“Lena! Stop!” as Kara runs up to Lena 

“i though i killed you i guess i have to kill you again” as She Swinged the sword at Kara 

Kara Blocked it with the Power Bow “Please Lena i know you are in there fight it” 

“Lena is now here” as she whispered and looked in Kara’s eyes 

Kara Shoved Lena Back and Swinged the Power bow at her and Hit her chin. Lena Fell back and fell on the floor. Kara Pulled back the arrow on the Power Bow the bow was Glowing. “Come back Lena” Lena Flenched . Kara Aimed for the Sword of the Darkness it ablated Lena’s green suit disappeared. 

Lena looked up from the hit she checking herself to see where is she. In front of her was the pink ranger 

“Lena are you ok?” as Kara rushed to her side 

“who are you? i don’t know you” said Lena confused 

“Lena its me Kara” as Kara takes off her helmet 

Lena Saw Kara she remembered everything what she did to her once she realized what she did tears fell down on her face she still looking at Kara. She began to cup her face with her hands their foreheads were touching as Lena slowly resting hand on her cheek. 

“Im so so sorry for what I’ve done you” said Lena whispering “Please Forgive me”

“its ok Lena it was not you it was your mother who was controlling you and using you” as she was comforting Lena

“don’t mean to break your romance here but we have bigger trouble” as Alex pointed to the City Goldar was Destroying the city 

“Crap I have to go Lena” as she lifted her face to look at her 

“its ok go ” as Lena nodded Gave Kara a Kiss 

Kara stood up put her head above her and put her helmet on 

“I think its time to call those zords” said Maggie 

“We Dinozord power now!” as Alex Raised her hand to the Sky


	12. Chapter 12

As the Dino Zords come out of their Hiding places from the Mine and arrived. At the mine where their were everybody got on their Zords as they sat the seat latched on to their backs and pulled them back and the controls popped out in front of them. 

“Let go!’ as Kara flew up with her new Pterodactyl Zord “Oh my God guys I’m flying this is so awesome!”

“loving the guns on the Tyrannosaurus!” as Alex had her hands on the controls as running 

“I’m so Jealous babe you have to let me drive that zord” as Maggie controlling the zord running fast next to Alex 

“Sorry Not a chance” Said Alex 

“Guys this Tech is sooo cool” as Winn ran with them 

“These are sweet Zords” as James runs with them 

All the Zords are running towards in the City to try to stop Lillian they come with a rampage not destroying the city “Everybody try to stop Lilian and Goldar” 

“Surprise!” as Kara Spotted Lillian Middle of the Road. Kara Pushed the top of the controls her Guns came out of the Pterodactyl she tried to shoot at Lillian but missed and swayed the other way. 

Lillian saw the Pterodactyl Zord “how Cute the Rangers found the Dino Zords” she looked a Goldar “Find the crystal!” 

Goldar started to Pound the ground with his fist. Lillian released her minion on the streets in Angel Grove.

"Destroy them!" as Lillian Walked middle of the Road Shouting to the Putties 

“uh oh looks like golden boy just started looking” said Maggie 

“we must stop him” said James 

“here we go” as Maggie Charged at Goldar and Tackle him 

All the Putties started to Surround Alex “um little help here!” as she tries to blast them with her guns 

“Watch out alex!’ as She Flew over alex and Fire guns to get the minions off her 

“Thanks Kara!” as she saw Kara Fly by

“come on winn! lets tackle golden boy again!” as James and Winn run towards Goldar 

“I’m right with you!” as they both tackled him a little farther 

“get him away from toward the center!” Shouted Alex 

Kara flew by Goldar shooting him Goldar Swinged away and hit her Wing on her Pterodactyl Zord. Kara Spin out of Control and then controlled it “Reminded me never do that again!” 

The center of the city already had a hole the crystal was showing 

“Guys Guard the Crystal! form a line!” Said Maggie 

They all Guard the Crystal with Zords .Goldar was coming toward them pushing them as they pushed back with everything they got. They all pushed the handles forwards. 

“Come on! Don’t Give up guys!” Shouted Alex as she tried to Shoot him while pushing him back “Im Slipping!” as her Tyrannosaurs Fell 

“i got you Sis” as Kara Pterodactyl zord latches up to the tyrannosaurus back and carries her back up 

Everybody was at the Edge the crystal turned into a fiery pit. Alex mouthed i love you to Maggie putting her hand on the window Maggie did the same 

“I’m happy to call you guys my friends i love you all” shouted Winn

“No guys we have to fight as one! Together Forever!” as Kara Shouted 

They got thrown into the pit somehow all of them got out by forming to the Megazord a big futuristic battle robot rised up from the pit from the fire and the black smoke. Everybody was in the Cockpit safe and sound. 

“you thought you got rid of us?” said Alex to Lillian "think again" 

They command the Megazord to throw a punch to Goldar but Goldar blocked it and he punched their Megazord it fell on the floor causing the floor earthquake. 

“We have to get up!” said Maggie 

Lena was watch them from a distance wishing she could do something she spotted her Dragon Dagger on the Gravel Floor she picked it up. This was her chance to prove that she is good She put her mouth to the Flute piece and played. At the Near Bay there the Dragonzord Rised up underwater bay it looked like a Godillza Zord. 

Dragonzord Charged up into Goldar swinging his tail at him got few attacks at him. Lena still playing the Dagger. As that happens the Megazord tries to get up it does and the Megazord pulls the sword form the his back and Stabs Goldar to the ground. 

“YOU THINK YOU WON YOU HAVENT WON AT ALL I WILL COME BACK AND ALL ALIENS WILL DI——“ Said Lillian on the ground as she got interputted by Kara’s Arrow that was put in Her Staff. The Blow of the Arrow caused Lillian to Fall 

“We are locking you up for Good” said Kara out of the Megazord as she looked at Lillian on the floor as Police Came 

“you are such disappointment” as Lillian Spotted Lena 

Lena quickly went to the city saw the Megazord and the her Dragonzord “thank you Lena!” said Alex as they were in the Megazord still as Kara made the Megazord to Wave to Lena. 

everybody in the city started to cheered for them and clapping 

“guys they are clapping!” said Kara as she looks around 

“Ha! we are famous!” said Winn


	13. Chapter 13

In the Command Center Alex walks towards and puts the sword back in its place everybody standing by Alex 

“you know you can keep that you know” said J’onn 

“Nah ill keep Tyrannosaurus Zord though” said Alex everybody laughed 

“remembered when the city is in trouble” said J’onn 

“i Know we will be back and Thank you for Bring back my Sister ” Said Alex as Everybody lefted 

“you are welcome and Kara your cousin would be proud” said J’onn 

Kara Nodded and Smiled and Lefted 

“i like them’ said Alpha 5 

“me too Alpha me too” Said J’onn 

 

Back at School in the Cafeteria 

“can’t believe you guys trust me after everything i did ” said Lena looking Kara

“theres was good in you” said Kara “and Plus the Morphing grid never lies” as she put her hand on Lena’s hand

“just don’t turn evil again’ said Alex

“i am jealous of your suit though its Badass” said Maggie 

Everybody laughed at the Table 

“hey where’s Winn?” said James 

Everybody Shrugged 

“we are done with Detention” said Alex 

“true thank god” said Kara 

“We Should head to Class” Said Maggie as she checked her watch 

Everybody got up made their way out of the Cafeteria walking to the halls 

“i do love you though” Kara said to Lena. stopping at the lockers 

You Better” As Lena stopped and Kissed Kara “we still need to go on that date” 

“Don’t worry we will” as they parted and they holded each other 

“Gross Get a room” Said Alex 

Maggie Kissed Alex. James was Walking behind them With his Camera in his Hands look at his Pics he took over the Year. They Saved the World as Power Rangers and now they have a new Sixth Ranger nothing can stop them. 

BOOM!

as the Detention Room Exploded the door Flew across the room with Debris of the Door and the Wall. Everybody ran towards the door and peeked and saw Winn with his Lunch box on the Desk and with Face Covered in smoke he was Coughing in the Smoke 

“Damn it Winn!” said Kara 

“Sorry” as he Waved the smoke and Coughing 

“oh Winn” Said Maggie 

“Schott! you got Detention again!” Shounted Mr. Snapper 

Everybody laugh in the Doorway 

THE END 

 

Bonus Scene: 

Lillian was put in Arkham a Insane Asylum she was put in for a Thousand years until Dead. Lillian was put in her Jail Cell she looked next to her and Saw a silhouette of the Mad man with a Metal Helmet that had a Z top of his Helmet. 

“Well its My Turn to show you who’s evil” Said in his Dark Voice and he Laugh evilly 

Lillian Smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everybody for Sticking around for this story 
> 
> Inspired from the new power rangers movie   
> and power rangers Episodes 
> 
> Day of the Dumpster   
> Teamwork   
> Green with Evil


End file.
